In general, a resin used in products requiring transparency is made of a single ingredient substance to have a single refractive index. However, since the specific characteristics of each substance appear when a single ingredient substance is used, there are many restrictions in variously utilizing the substance in various fields. Accordingly, attempts to prepare a material providing transparency while using various substances to utilize advantageous specific properties thereof are ongoing.
In connection with this, an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene thermoplastic resin (hereinafter referred to as “ABS resin”) has mechanical properties, such as processability, due to inclusion of styrene, stiffness and chemical resistance due to inclusion of acrylonitrile, and impact resistance due to inclusion of butadiene, and aesthetically pleasing appearance, thereby being variously used in automobile parts, home appliances, OA devices such as printers and scanners, etc. However, since refractive indexes of an acrylonitrile-based resin, a styrene-based resin, and a conjugated diene-based resin are greatly different from each other, realization of a transparency level similar to that exhibited in a single polymer through adjustment of the different refractive indexes has not yet been solved. In addition, although transparency is realized, it is very difficult to simultaneously increase impact strength and fluidity while retaining superior transparency. Therefore, these problems remain a major challenge.